Quotes
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"The hardest way to miss someone is when they're sitting right next to you." "How do you miss someone who's sitting right next to you?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance

* * *

"Do you believe in love a t first sight or do I have to walk by again?"

"AWWWWW!" Tawni and I gushed.

We spent the entire morning searching up cute quotes, occasionally we came across a few sad ones.

"Read that one!" Tawni instructed. I quickly scrolled down the page low enough for me to read the next quotation. It was a really long one.

"Although you may not love me,

Although you may not care,

If you shall ever need me,

Know that I'll be there,

Your love may all be taken,

Your heart may not be free,

But when your heart is broken,

You can always lean on me,

I'll never stop loving you,

I know because I tried,

All the oceans in the world can't hold the tears I've cried."

As soon as I finished reading that, I immediately felt a pang of sympathy to whoever's going through such experience.

Tawni on the other hand flashed a sad smile before pushing me aside to read the next one.

"She loved you so much, that if you killed her now she'd apologize for getting blood over your shirt." Tawni's eyes scanned the quote again as I briefly tried to relate to the situation.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Tawni yelling, "I'm late!" "Late for what?" I asked curiously. "I'm going shopping with my mom today and we agreed we'd meet at the parking lot by 1:00!" She explained.

I watched as she quickly grabbed her purse and shut the door behind her. I sighed and retreated to the laptop I brought from home.

"NEVER say I love you if you don't really care,

Never talk about those feelings if they aren't there,

Never hold my hand if your gonna break my heart,

Never say you going to if you never plan 2 start never look me in the eye if all you do is lie,

Never say hello if you really mean goodbye,

If you really mean forever say that you will try,

Never say forever because forever makes me cry…"

"Aww." I let out. ou will try never say forever because forever makes me cry

Just then room door flew open. And there stood Chad Dylan Cooper dressed in his Mackenzie Falls uniform. His Jacket was missing though.

I looked him right in the eye, "Why are you here?" I asked bitterly. He blinked before making his way over to me. "I was bored." came his simple reply.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to face the computer. "Whatcha lookin at?" he asked nosily. "Doesn't concern you," I muttered. He looked at me with an amused expression before examining the screen.

"The hardest way to miss someone is when they're sitting right next to you." He read off the page.

"How do you miss someone if they're sitting right next to you?!" He asked insensitively.

"Chad! It means you miss who they were before they changed." I explained softly still mesmerized by how deep the quote was.

Chad lightly groaned, his arm tried to push past me to see the screen. I quickly slapped his arm away, earning an impatient Chad muttering dismissively under his breath.

I scrolled past a bunch of sad ones before my eyes settled down at a short one typed in red ink.

When a boy acts like he hates you, chances are he likes you.

When a girl acts like she hates you, chances are she hates you.

I chuckled as Chad, reclaimed his position near the screen. Upon reading the message Chad looked down at me with an unreadable expression. I shrugged at him. He pulled back.

"Stupid quotes." He muttered.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Chad you know it wouldn't kill you to be a little more sensible, girls love a deep guy." I told him, nodding my head while doing so.

He eyed me weirdly before once again leaning in to face the laptop.

"Bottled up inside are words I never said, the feelings I've been hiding the lines you never read." He read again.

"I know how she feels." I said to myself, but Chad quickly caught it. "And how would you know?" He asked curiously. "Chad," I paused. "Haven't you ever heard of, 'hearts are often broken by words left unspoken?"

Chad didn't speak. "I guess not." I said out loud.

"How does that relate to you?" he asked after a while. "Well, sometimes when you have a complicated relationship with someone and you wanna tell then how you feel but you can't since you're scared and maybe they don't feel the same way, so they should be the ones making the first move." I rambled.

"Well maybe they have a reputation of not being rejected and they want her to make the first move because this is the first time they've ever been in love." He countered.

What was he trying to say? Anyway this seemed like a fair competition, not being one to back down I quickly replied, "Well as the quote said before, if he doesn't act soon he's gonna lose her." I almost threatened.

We were now full on glaring at each other.

Chad was the first to remove eye contact. I sighed deeply. "Chad, I'm so-" "No it was fault." He said cutting me off.

We stood there in awkward silence for a while, "Um, I should go." He said after a while. I quickly nodded although I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

After the door shut, I walked back to my laptop, sitting myself down on the dressing room chair.

I continued absentmindedly scrolling through quotations. I later scrolled back up and reread the one about hearts broken by words unspoken.

An idea suddenly formed in my head as I whipped out the phone and texted,

_Written with a pen,_

_Sealed with a kiss,_

_If you love me please answer this,_

_Do you love me, do you not?_

_You told me once but I forgot,_

_Tell me now and tell me true,_

_So I can say I love you too._

My finger lingered over the send button before pushing down on it determinedly.

Somewhere in the studio a certain blonde haired actor smiled to himself.


End file.
